Es Dawet Rasa Cinta!
by Mr. De
Summary: [AU] Lewat sebuah acara minum es dawet bersama, Naruto menjawab semua keraguan yang di rasakan Hinata.


**ES Dawet Rasa Cinta!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik "Masashi Kishimoto" !**

 **WARNING: AU, Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, Tidak Keren, Banyak Typo, dan Berbagai Macam Gangguan Penulisan Lainnya!**

 **Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata hanya diam saat teman-teman di kelasnya saling menceritakan tentang keromantisan pasangan mereka masing-masing, gadis itu memang anak yang pendiam akan tetapi dia tidak pernah terlihat sediam ini sebelumnya.

Biasanya gadis bermanik _lavender_ itu akan menyambung kalimat teman-temannya meski hanya satu atau dua kata saja, namun kali ini Ia tampak sibuk bermain-main sendiri dengan pikirannya, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Wah Benarkah?" Suara yang terdengar kagum dan terkesan tidak percaya itu keluar dari bibir manis salah satu gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi sebuah ruang kelas bersama Hinata.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang panjang itu manatap serius pada salah satu temannya yang saat ini sedang berdiri menceritakan tentang moment spesial yang pernah di alami gadis tersebut bersama kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja benar! Sasuke _-kun_ memeluk ku dari belakang, memberi ku setangkai bunga, dia bahkan megucap kata cinta dan sayang di depan para pengunjung restoran!"

Gadis lain yang sedang berdiri menjawab keraguan rekan nya dengan mantap, iris _emerald_ gadis itu tampak berbinar ketika mengingat kebersamaannya bersama sang kekasih.

"Kau beruntung sekali ya Sakura? Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan cuek itu ternyata bisa melakukan hal yang romantis."Gadis berambut pirang panjang kembali bersuara dengan kali ini menyebut nama si gadis ber-iris _emerald._

"Kau hanya melihat Sasuke dari luarnya saja, tidak tau dalamnya seperti apa. Sasuke itu sebenarnya romantis sekali loh!" Seru gadis yang bernama Sakura, teman nya yang berambut pirang panjang hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan, sedangkan Hinata.. dia masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?" Sakura bertanya pada rekannya yang berambut pirang.

"Hah, kau pasti tidak akan terkagum jika aku menceritakannya."

"Oh ayolah Ino, kau tidak boleh begitu, itu namanya kau tidak menghargai apa yang telah di lakukan pasangan mu. Lagi pula kita kan sudah berjanji akan menceritakan minimal satu tindakan romantis yang pernah di lakukan pasangan kita." Celoteh Sakura pada gadis yang berambut pirang panjang yang ternyata bernama Ino.

Ino tampak berfikir sejenak mengingat tindakan romantis yang pernah di lakukan kekasihnya.

"Emm, Waktu itu Sai pernah mengajakku ke sebuah cafe, Awalnya semua biasa saja tapi aku jadi sedikit kaget saat dia naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu yang dia ciptakan sendiri khusus untuk ku. Ya itulah salah satu tindakan romantis yang pernah di lakukan Sai."

Hening, Sakura menatap bingung pada Ino, "Cuma begitu?" Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak buruk juga, Sai kan seorang seniman, aku rasa membuat lagu untuk kekasihnya bisa di bilang termasuk tindakan romantis, hmm lalu apa lagi Ino?"

Ino langsung menoleh pada Sakura dengan memberi tatapan memicing.

"Hey apa-apaan kau ini jidat lebar? bukan kah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, hanya satu cerita! Dan aku rasa yang baru saja aku ceritakan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup kan?"

Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada banyak tindakan romantis yang pernah di lakukan sang kekasih pada dirinya, tapi Ino enggan untuk menceritakan semua itu. Tentu Ia tidak ingin membagi semua cerita indahnya kepada orang lain.

"Oh iya ya, hehe maaf aku lupa. Dasar Ino gendut kau kan tidak perlu marah-marah begitu!" Protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau tidak marah, lalu kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan jidat lebar?"

"Lho jidat mu kan memang lebar? Apa aku salah?" Jawab Ino dengan santainya.

"Apa? Arggh dasar Gendut!"

"Lebar!"

"Gendut!"

"Lebar!"

"Gendut!"

"Lebar!"

"Gendut!"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai mereka berdua capek dan berhenti saling mengejek.

Setelah kegaduhan kecil yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Ino, para gadis itu memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali acara bincang-bincang mereka.

"Baik sekarang... Emm Hinata, bagaimana dengan mu?" Sakura beralih pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu.

"Iya Hinata, tindakan romantis apa yang sudah di lakukan si bocah Uzumaki itu padamu?" Lanjut Ino sembari tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Menyadari bahwa kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian bagi kedua temannya, gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya mampu tertunduk lesu.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu? padahal harusnya dia yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita kali ini, tapi kenapa dia hanya diam? bahkan dia sama sekali belum kebagian dialog di awal cerita.

Sederhana saja, kalau di tanya soal tindakan romantis seperti apa yang pernah di lakukan sang kekasih untuk dirinya, Hinata masih bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Hinata masih tertunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Kebisaan gadis itu yang tidak akan pernah hilang ketika mengingat segala sesuatu tentang sang kekasih.

"Eum.. Se..sebenarnya Naruto _-kun_ , sering mengajakku bercanda."

Sakura dan Ino mengerung heran mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Mengajakmu bercanda? Maksudmu menggombali mu dengan candaan begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, sontak hal itu membuat kedua temannya menjadi bingung. "Lalu bercanda yang bagaimana?"

"I.. iya, ma.. maksud ku Naruto _-kun_ sering menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu pada ku."

"He? Cuma begitu?" Sakura dan Ino berucap kompak. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apanya yang romantis kalau hanya sekedar menceritakan cerita lucu?" Celetuk Ino tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Hinata yang kini tampak sendu.

"Memang ti..tidak ada yang romantis tapi, hanya itu yang selama ini di lakukan Naruto _-kun_ padaku."

"Oh.. APA?" Kembali, Sakura dan Ino berucap kompak, tapi kali ini dengan sedikit berteriak. Keduanya tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan Hinata.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Hinata?"

"Ti..tidak Sakura _-chan_. Aku.. aku serius!"

"Oh ya ampun, emmh hehe begitu ya." Sakura dan Ino saling melempar pandangan sambil tersenyum kikuk setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Hanya menceritakan cerita lucu? Cuma itukah yang di lakukan sang kekasih kepada Hinata? Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir enam bulan. Apanya yang di sebut sepasang kekasih kalau hanya melakukan hal yang tidak keren seperti itu? Bukankah itu aneh?

Kurang lebih, itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang terus melintas di benak Sakura dan Ino sekarang.

Karena di landa rasa penasaran yang teramat tinggi, mereka berdua pun berniat untuk mengulik lebih dalam lagi tentang hubungan Hinata dan kekasihnya.

"Hinata apa kau keberatan jika kami menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?" Sakura mulai bertanya saat dirinya sudah mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping kiri Hinata, di samping kanan ada Ino. Posisi Hinata kini di apit oleh dua wanita yang siap mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Eum.. tidak kok Sakura _-chan_ , memangnya kalian ingin bertanya soal apa?"

"Begini, apa Naruto pernah mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Te..tentu saja pe.. pernah." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap, semburat merah juga muncul di kedua pipi gadis cantik itu karena menahan malu.

"Berapa kali?"

"Be... berapa kali? Eum entahlah , aku tak begitu ingat jumlah pastinya."

"Oh begitu. Baik tidak masalah. Lalu dimana kalian biasa berkencan?"

"Di ... Cafe Ichiraku."

"Apa saja yang biasanya kalian lakukan saat sedang berkencan?"

"Cuma.. makan ramen."

"Cuma makan ramen?"

"I.. iya."

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ti.. tidak ada."

"Lalu emm, apa Naruto pernah mencium mu?" *Blush. Wajah Hinata kian memerah tapi kali ini dia hanya menggeleng.

"Apa Naruto pernah memelukmu?" Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"Apa Naruto pernah mengajakmu bergandengan tangan?"Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Baik, ini yang paling penting. Apa Naruto pernah mengatakan kalimat ini secara langsung kepadamu 'Aku mencintai mu Hinata'? " Hinata masih menggeleng.

"Hah? lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan nya secara langsung?"

"Eum.. dia ..dia pernah mengatakan nya lewat pesan singkat."

"Oh begitu... APA?" Sakura dan Ino kembali terkejut edisi dua, apa yang mereka lakukan berhasil mengundang keheranan di raut wajah Hinata.

"Sakura _-chan_ , Ino _-chan_ , kenapa kalian terlihat kaget begitu?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Hinata, hehe.. Emm jadi bisa di bilang si Naruto itu 'menembak' mu lewat pesan singkat ya?" Hinata hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Dan kau percaya dengan perasaan cinta yang hanya di tulis di pesan singkat?"

*deg

Manik Hinata membulat lebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Ino.

"Ke.. kenapa Ino _-chan_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Oh ayolah Hinata, kau pasti sudah sangat sering mendengar kata-kata seperti ini 'kalau siapa saja bisa menulis kata hahaha tanpa harus tertawa, maka siapapun juga bisa menulis kata cinta tanpa harus ada perasaan.' kau mengerti maksud kalimat itu kan?"

Hinata menatap Ino dengan wajah polosnya, mencoba mencerna maksud kalimat yang di ucapkan si gadis pirang itu. "Ja.. jadi, ma..maksud Ino _-chan_ , Naruto _-kun_ tidak benar-benar mencin-.."

"Ehem, maksud Ino bukan seperti itu Hinata, hehe iya kan Ino?" Cegah Sakura sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Selanjutnya gadis bersurai pink itu memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ kepada Ino.

Ino yang mendapat sorotan tajam dari Sakura hanya mampu bergedik ngeri sambil memasang tampang bingung. 'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?'

"Hinata, maaf soal perkataan Ino tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat mu berfikir kalau Naruto tidak mencintai mu, tapi Ino hanya ingin kau-"

"Eum, iya sudah tidak apa-apa kok Sakura _-chan_ , Ino _-chan_ , aku mengerti." Hinata berucap sembari tersenyum tipis.

Wajah cantiknya memang mengulas senyum, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang saat ini sedang di landa perasaan khawatir, sedih, bingung, cemas, gelisah, dan berbagai macam perasaan negatif lainnya.

.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju tempat parkir, gadis yang di kenal kalem dan lemah lembut itu kini kian menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang Ia bicarakan dengan Sakura dan Ino saat di kelas tadi rupanya sangat mengganggu jalannya kinerja otak Hinata.

Pikirannya tidak berhenti memikirkan sebaris kalimat yang tadi di ucapkan Ino 'Kalau siapa saja bisa menulis kata hahaha tanpa harus tertawa, maka siapapun juga bisa menulis kata cinta tanpa harus ada perasaan' . Dia memang sudah sangat sering mendengar kalimat itu, tapi baru sekarang dia menyadari maksudnya.

Sang kekasih memang jarang atau bahkan mungkin 'belum' pernah melakukan tindakan romantis, tapi apa hal seperti itu bisa menjadi pertanda kalau sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan cinta di dalam hubungan mereka?

Entahlah, siapa yang tau? Yang jelas, obrolan bersama teman-temannya tadi berhasil membuat Hinata meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya.

'Apa benar kalau Naruto _-kun_ ... sebenarnya tidak mencintai ku?' Gumam Hinata di dalam hati.

Setibanya di tempat parkir gadis manis itu sudah di tunggu oleh seseorang yang siap mengantarnya pulang. Tunggu siapa orang itu? apa mungkin dia tukang ojek? Ayolah, tentu saja bukan!

Sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan iris _sapphire_ birunya yang indah tampak sedang duduk manis di atas sebuah sepeda mini. Ia tersenyum lepas ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata yang baru beberapa langkah memasuki tempat parkir. Dengan raut wajah yang gembira pria tersebut segera mengayuh sepedanya untuk menghampiri Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap heran kelakuan yang tidak biasa dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hay Hinata!"

"Naruto _-kun_?" Hinata menatap bingung pada Naruto, biasanya pria dengan tiga guratan garis di kedua pipinya itu hanya akan diam menunggu sampai Hinata tiba di dekat sepedanya.

Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak melakukan hal itu, Ia justru menghampiri Hinata lebih dulu sebelum Hinata sempat mendekat ke arahnya. Meskipun hanya hal yang kecil namun Hinata merasa ada yang berubah.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajakan dari Naruto hanya di balas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata. Ia mengambil posisi duduk pada boncengan yang ada di belakang sepeda mini Naruto. Selanjutnya kedua sejoli itu pun lekas meluncur pergi.

Di sebuah jalan raya, nampak sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang menyusuri jalanan ramai itu dengan di penuhi nuansa kegembiraan. Si pria yang menggenjot sepeda terlihat berceloteh ria sementara si gadis yang di boncengnya tampak terkikik geli mendengar celotehan si pria.

Seperti biasa, di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto memang selalu menceritakan banyak pengalaman lucu yang di alaminya hari ini. Mulai dari tingkah jahil yang dia lakukan terhadap anak-anak di kelas, sampai dia sendiri yang di jahili balik oleh teman-temannya.

Meski hanya sebatas bercerita namun Hinata tampak begitu senang dengan apa yang di lakukan sang kekasih.

"Hahaha kau harus tau Hinata, si Sasuke itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar. Tadi dia hampir meminum jus yang sudah ku campur dengan obat pencuci perut, kalau saja si Sai tidak mencegahnya dia pasti sudah sakit perut sekarang!"

"Ya ampun kau jahat sekali Naruto _-kun_! Apa kau tidak kasihan kalau sampai Sasuke _-kun_ benar-benar sakit perut? Dia kan teman mu?"

"Biar saja, aku kan cuma ingin membalas keisengan yang dia lakukan padaku kemarin."

"Eh membalas keisengan? Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke itu lebih jahat dari pada aku Hinata. Kemarin.. Dengan teganya dia mencampur bekal makan siangku dengan sambal extra pedas di kantin, dan yang dia lakukan itu sukses membuat ku jadi bolak-balik ke kamar mandi selama sisa jam pelajaran!"

"Eh benarkah? Hihihi.."

Hinata tertawa pelan setelah mendengar cerita singkat Naruto, membayangkan wajah lucu sang kekasih yang tengah menahan mulesnya perut di saat jam pelajaran memang bisa menjadi penghibur untuk hatinya yang kini sedang gunda gulana.

Meski begitu Ia juga merasa kasihan setelah mengetahui kekasihnya menderita akibat ulah jahil Sasuke.

"Eum tapi yang penting kan sekarang Naruto _-kun_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Naruto _-kun_ tidak usah membalas apa yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke _-kun_ , biarkan saja nanti dia juga pasti mendapat balasannya sendiri. Lagi pula balas dendam kan bukan hal yang baik!"

"Huft iya deh iya, kalau Hinata sudah bilang begitu aku akan menurut- _ttebayo_ hehe. Ok, Terima kasih Hinata!"

"Te.. terima kasih? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata di ikuti dengan munculnya kerutan di dahi pertanda kalau gadis itu sedikit bingung mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena telah menasehati ku." Jawab si bocah pirang itu sembari tersenyum simpul. Walaupun sedang berada dalam boncengan namun Hinata bisa melihat senyum damai dari kekasihnya karena tadi Naruto sempat menoleh sejenak ke arah belakang. "Oh eum,i.. iya sa.. sama-sama Naruto _-kun_."

Itulah sedikit percakapan yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang 'sedikit' berubah dari sang kekasih.

Tidak biasanya Naruto mau menerima nasehat dari seseorang. Seperti yang kita tau, selama ini anak yang keras kepala itu selalu merasa apa yang dia lakukan adalah tindakan yang benar. Dia tidak akan serta merta mau menerima nasehat dari orang lain. Jangan kan nasehat dari orang lain, Nasehat dari ibunya sendiri saja tidak bisa dengan mudah dia terima.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto agak melunak. Dia dengan senang hati menerima nasehat singkat yang di berikan Hinata. Meski hanya hal kecil namun itu merupakan sebuah perubahan yang bagus menurut Hinata.

Setelahnya kedua remaja itu hanya mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan diam, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Hinata kembali murung, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seakan lupa dengan masalah keraguan cinta Naruto padanya. Namun kini Ia kembali teringat, apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Sakura dan Ino saat di sekolah tadi ternyata benar-benar sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Gadis itu tengah berdebat dengan pikiran nya sendiri sekarang. Sungguh dia ingin sekali memastikan apa Naruto benar mencintainya atau tidak.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, dia ingin menanyakan nya secara langsung pada Naruto tentang semua ini. Hanya itulah cara yang saat ini terbesit dalam benak Hinata.

Ya ingin nya sih memang begitu, akan tetapi cara yang sudah dia pikirkan kini justru semakin membuat kepala Hinata pusing. Di satu sisi dia memang ingin memastikan kebenaran perasaan Naruto padanya, namun di sisi lain dia takut apa yang akan dia tanyakan nantinya bisa melukai hati sang kekasih.

"Hinata-" ... "Naruto _-kun_ " Tanpa di sadari keduanya berucap bersamaan. Sontak hal itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkaget.

"Eh ternyata kita kompak sekali ya hehe? Kalau begitu Hinata dulu deh.." Ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan sembari berucap. "Ti... tidak Na..naruto _-kun_ saja dulu!"

Naruto pun segera bersiap untuk bicara, namun sedetik kemudian pria itu kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Kenapa? Karena tiba-tiba Ia teringat dengan ucapan dari salah satu gurunya yaitu Kakashi- _sensei_. Beliau pernah mengatakan bahwa 'Wanita harus di dahulu kan dalam segala hal'.

"Hmm benar juga!" Gumam Naruto pelan setelah mengingat kata-kata dari guru favoritnya itu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Hinata..

"Tidak, Hinata saja dulu, Hinata kan wanita!"

"Eh memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata Kakashi- _sensei_ wanita itu harus di dahulukan dalam segala hal, ingat.. _ladies first_!"

" _Mou_.. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa Naruto _-kun_ saja yang duluan."

"Tidak, Hinata dulu.."

"Naruto dulu.."

"Hinata dulu.."

"Naruto dulu.."

"Hinata dulu.."

"Naruto dulu.."

"Hinata dulu.."

"Naruto dulu.."

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya saya selaku 'Author' dari cerita ini merasa kesal dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

Terus terang saja, saya ingin sekali menegur keduanya. Karena jika mereka terus menerus melakukan debat tidak penting seperti itu maka cerita ini tidak akan pernah selesai! Hash..

Akhirnya saya pun memutuskan agar Naruto dahulu yang berbicara kepada Hinata.

"Begini Hinata, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat apa ada kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan hari ini selepas pulang sekolah.

"Eum tidak kok Naruto _-kun_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kan kalau kita pulang agak terlambat? soalnya aku ingin mengajak Hinata ke salah satu tempat favorit ku - _ttebayo_! Bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak langsung menjawab ajakan kencan mendadak dari Naruto ini. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan, kalau pergi ke tempat favorit Naruto itu artinya mereka akan berkencan ke cafe ichiraku. Ya dia sudah hafal betul, tempat favorit Naruto kan memang di cafe ichiraku dan jujur Hinata agak bosan jika harus kesana karena setiap kali kencan mereka selalu saja ke cafe ichiraku.

"Eum .. ke tempat favorit Naruto _-kun_? Berarti ke cafe ichiraku ya?"

"Eits tentu saja bukan! Tempat favorit ku kan bukan hanya cafe ichiraku."

"Eh lalu kemana Naruto _-kun_?"

"Hehe rahasia, sudahlah Hinata jawab saja dulu mau atau tidak?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Hinata pun memberi anggukan mantap atas pertanyaan Naruto karena sepertinya kencan mereka kali ini berada di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sementara Naruto yang bisa melihat anggukan Hinata langsung saja memacu sepeda roda dua miliknya dengan kecepatan maksimal untuk segera meluncur ke tempat tujuan.

"Tarat! Ini dia tempatnya Hinata!" Naruto berseru riang ketika Ia dan Hinata berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil. Ada spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Es Dawet Nyut-Nyut' di depan kedai tersebut.

Senyum merekah terpancar tak kala pria itu melihat kondisi kedai yang sedang sepi pengunjung. "Bagus! Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku - _ttebayo_!" Ujar Naruto penuh semangat sembari mengepalkan tangan kanan nya.

Akan tetapi raut wajah gembira yang di tunjukkan Naruto sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam dan bengong menatap ke arah kedai, pandangan nya sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Ia tampak senang tapi terlihat bingung, Kenapa bisa begitu?

Jelas saja, Ia senang karena acara kencannya kali ini akan berlangsung di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun Ia juga bingung kenapa Naruto harus memilih kedai es dawet sebagai tempat kencan? Memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lebih romantis lagi?

'Apa benar ini salah satu tempat favorit Naruto _-kun_ ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita masuk Hinata!" Naruto berucap sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata serta menggenggam nya dengan erat. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata senang sekaligus tersipu malu, dengan bibir yang sudah mengulas senyum serta pipi yang juga sudah bersemu merah bagaikan apel, Gadis itu mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Halo kake-.. Eh kenapa tidak ada orang?" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Ia melihat tidak ada siapapun di dalam kedai. Memang kondisi kedai sedang sepi karena tidak ada pengunjung yang berminat menikmati es dawet di hari yang sudah menjelang sore ini, tapi harusnya kan masih ada satu orang yang bertugas menjaga kedai. Lantas kemana perginya orang itu? Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan kedai begitu saja?

"Emm kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Hinata!" Hinata mengangguk pelan, sementara itu Naruto berjalan ke bagian belakang kedai untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang? Siapa?, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si penjaga sekaligus pemilik kedai ini.

Tak lama setelah melangkah Naruto menemukan orang yang sedang dia cari. Terdengar suara dengkuran disana...

Yap dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, orang itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepala yang berada di atas meja. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali saat melihat orang itu yang tampak begitu menikmati kegiatan tidurnya meskipun dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang kurang nyaman. "Oh ternyata dia enak-enakan tidur disini! Dasar pemalas!"

Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan dan berirama, serta senyum jahil yang sudah terlihat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tertidur itu dengan perlahan dan bersiap untuk memberikan 'kejutan' kecil pada orang tersebut.

*Tap tap tap...

Ia pun mulai mendekat, terus mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga sedekat mungkin, dan ketika sudah sangat dekat...

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

*BRRRAAAAKKKK!

"EH AYAM AYAM AYAM!"

Naruto menggebrak meja yang menjadi alas atau lebih tepatnya bantal bagi orang itu, karena gebrakan Naruto yang cukup keras pria itu pun langsung terbangun sembari berteriak latah dengan tidak keren nya.

"WAHAHAHA..." Suara tawa yang menggelegar serta terkesan tanpa dosa itu keluar dari bibir Naruto, Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan aura ke kagetan yang kini terpancar dari raut wajah seorang pria tua yang ada di depan nya.

Pria itu menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan masih mempertahankan wajah _innocent_ nya pria itu mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto tertawa sampai seperti itu.

Setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi Naruto, pria itu pun segera bersiap memberi 'pelajaran' pada si bocah pirang tersebut.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" *Pletak

Satu jitakan super keras berhasil mendarat mulus di atas kepala Naruto. Seketika itu juga pemuda yang gemar tersenyum itu langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan Kakek Jiraiya ini? memang nya kakek pikir itu tidak sakit apa?" Keluh Naruto sembari memegangi puncak kepala dan menyebut nama si pria tua itu.

"Masa bodo, justru kau itu yang apa-apa'an! Kenapa kau menggebrak meja hah?"

"Aku cuma ingin membangunkan mu!"

"Membangunkan ku? Heh yang tadi kau lakukan itu bukan membangunkan tapi mengagetkan! Dasar kau ini untung saja aku tidak jantungan!"

"Haha maaf kalau soal itu. Habisnya sudah jam segini kakek masih saja tidur!"

"Hash kau ini bisanya cuma mengganggu kenikmatan orang saja!" Ujar Jiraiya sembari mendengus kesal, sementara Naruto hanya bercengir ria mendengar ungkapan kekesalan dari pria tua yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri itu.

Ketika kegaduhan di antara mereka sudah mereda, Jiraiya berniat untuk menyambung kembali kegiatan tidurnya yang tadi terputus akibat ulah jahil Naruto. Tapi baru saja Ia akan menidurkan diri Naruto malah sudah lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Hey hey, apa yang kau lakukan kek? Mau tidur lagi? Oh ayolah ini sudah sore lagi pula aku mau memesan dua gelas es dawet sekarang!"

"Aku masih mengantuk Naruto, kalau mau es dawet kau ambil saja sendiri nanti uang nya kau tinggalkan saja di atas meja."

"Bagaimana kakek ini? Apa kakek tidak pernah mendengar istilah kalau pembeli itu adalah raja? Aku pembeli berarti aku raja itu artinya kakek wajib melayani ku!"

"Heh bocah pirang! Mana ada raja yang beli es dawet? Sudahlah cepat kau ambil sendiri sana sebelum aku menjitak kepala mu lagi!"

"Eh? Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto pun segera berlalu pergi sebelum Jiraiya sempat menghadiahinya dengan 'jitakan super' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Dengan sambil menggerutu Naruto meracik sendiri es dawet yang akan di nikmatinya bersama Hinata. Meski agak kecewa dengan sikap kakek Jiraiya, tapi Naruto tetap mencoba untuk sabar menerima perlakuan diskriminasi dari kakek pemalas itu.

Meracik es dawet sendiri memang bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto, Ia sudah pernah belajar sebelumnya. Walaupun dia sendiri juga tidak tau es dawet yang dia racik ini rasanya akan seperti apa, namun yang jelas Naruto tetap berharap semoga rasanya enak atau paling tidak sesuailah dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Lagi pula es dawet inikan nantinya akan dia nikmati bersama sang kekasih, tentu Naruto harus meraciknya dengan penuh perasaan. Agar di saat moment minum bersama nanti, Ia dan sang kekasih bisa merasakan sensasi kenikmatan es dawet spesial hasil dari racikan nya sendiri.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Hinata menunggu Naruto. Gadis itu tampak mulai gelisah, 'Kemana Naruto- _kun_? Padahal tadi kan dia cuma pergi ke belakang kedai,tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum kembali?"

Ah Hinata tidak tau saja kalau kekasih pirangnya itu sekarang sedang berusaha keras meracik es dawet spesial untuk di nikmati dalam kencan mereka.

Hinata terlihat semakin gelisah dan khawatir, Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan mulai mencari _contact name_ Naruto disana. Namun...

Baru saja Ia akan menekan tombol _call_ tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sosok yang di cintainya itu datang dari arah belakang kedai sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas es dawet.

"Maaf menunggu lama Hinata. Ini dia es dawet spesial untuk kita berdua hehe.." Ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas meja, lalu Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata masih di buat heran dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan kekasihnya itu. Ia terus saja menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu?"

"Ti... tidak apa-apa, umm kenapa Naruto- _kun_ lama sekali? Dan ini, kenapa Naruto- _kun_ yang membawa es dawetnya?

"Oh, hehe aku minta maaf Hinata. Tadi kan aku mencari si penjaga kedai, eh ternyata dia sedang tidur di belakang. Saat aku membangunkan nya dan ingin memesan es dawet dia malah memarahi ku. Dia bilang kalau ingin es dawet buat saja sendiri nanti uangnya tinggalkan saja di atas meja. Jadi aku membuat ini dulu sebelum kembali kemari."

"Oh jadi ini es dawet buatan Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Dan karena es dawet ini sangat spesial maka aku menamakan nya 'Es Dawet Rasa Cinta' hehe.."

Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa, berharap sang kekasih menyadari adanya salah satu bentuk tindakan romantis yang sengaja Ia selipkan ke dalam nama es dawet buatan nya. Tetapi sungguh di sayangkan Hinata hanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan nama es dawet Naruto yang terdengar unik itu.

Hinata malah menganggap nama es dawet itu sebagai candaan tergaring yang pernah di dengarnya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak lucu ah!" Gumam Hinata sepelan mungkin.

"Eh apanya yang tidak lucu Hinata?"

"Ah, ti.. tidak,. i.. itu., anu., bu... bukan seperti itu Naruto- _kun_ ta.. tadi aku..-" Tak di sangka ternyata Naruto mendengar gumaman Hinata yang begitu pelan. Alhasil gadis pemalu itupun kini di buat gelagapan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Su.. sudah lupakan saja. Eum le.. lebih baik sekarang kita minum es dawet buatan Naruto- _kun_ ini, a .. aku su.. sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipinya!" Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cemas, Hinata segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia sungguh takut kalau sampai Naruto merasa tersinggung akibat ucapannya yang terdengar kurang bersahabat tadi.

"Wah iya kau benar Hinata. Kita harus segera mencicipi es dawet ini, tapi tolong jangan kaget ya kalau sampai rasanya aneh, soalnya tadi aku juga belum sempat mencicipinya. hehe.." Hinata hanya menanggapi pernyataan Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Ia cukup lega setelah mengetahui bahwa sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perihal ucapan nya tadi.

Selanjutnya kedua sejoli itu mulai menikmati es dawet mereka dengan santai. Satu sendok pertama sudah membasahi tenggorokan Hinata, Ia sudah bisa menilai rasa dari es dawet itu dan...

Rasa es dawetnya cukup enak, Hinata tampak begitu menikmati es dawet buatan Naruto. Baru mencoba satu sendok saja rasanya sudah bisa menyegarkan tubuh. Syukurlah, sepertinya rasa es dawet itu sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto harapkan, namun...

Seperti biasa, sama hal nya dengan kencan mereka saat di cafe ichiraku, mereka hanya fokus menyantap hidangan di hadapan mereka tanpa ada percakapan berarti. Hanya terdengar suara gelas dan sendok yang saling bergesekan serta keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu harusnya romantis, apalagi ketika mereka sedang duduk dan menikmati hidangan yang sama berdua. Suap-suapan sambil mengobrol mungkin itu salah satu hal yang bisa sedikit membangun nuansa keromantisan dalam hubungan mereka.

Tidak seperti Naruto dan Hinata, bukan nya romantis mereka justru terlihat canggung seperti orang yang baru saling mengenal. Naruto asyik melahap es dawet, dia seperti tidak mau merelakan setetes pun es dawet miliknya jatuh ke atas meja. Sementara Hinata, karena dia gadis yang pemalu tentu dia akan lebih memilih untuk menunggu pria di samping nya bersuara dulu ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

Waktu terus berjalan dan masih tidak ada yang bicara, mereka masih saja sibuk dengan es dawet mereka masing-masing. Astaga kencan macam apa ini?

Sampai akhirnya es dawet itu hanya tinggal menyisakan lima sendok terakhir.

Satu sendok...

Dua sendok...

Tiga sendok...

Empat sen...

Dan di saat akan melahap sendok yang ke empat, keheningan di antara mereka pecah akibat ulah Naruto. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Hinata, dia mengatur posisi duduk Hinata agar gadis itu bisa melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sedang menunduk.

Sontak Hinata pun di buat sangat kaget dengan aksi heroik yang terbilang 'dadakan' dari kekasihnya itu. Sambil menahan sejuta tanya di dalam hatinya Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berfikir positif. Jujur dia agak khawatir kalau sampai Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan, mengingat tadi tanpa sengaja Hinata sempat mengucap kalimat yang kurang bersahabat pada Naruto.

'A.. Apa Naruto- _kun_ akan marah gara-gara ucapan ku tadi?' Pikirnya dengan memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir.

Ia merasakan pegangan tangan Naruto pada bahunya semakin kuat, bahkan kali ini bukan lagi memegang melainkan mencengkram. Namun pria pirang itu masih diam membisu belum ada sepatah kata pun yang dia ucapkan.

Hal ini tentu membuat Hinata riskan, Ia pun bermaksud melepaskan cengkraman Naruto sebelum akhirnya...

"Hi...Hi...Hinata, M...m..maafkan aku!"

Suara Naruto terdengar lirih dan dia masih menunduk. Kalau biasanya Hinata yang tergagap di hadapan Naruto kali ini justru sebaliknya, Naruto lah yang tergagap di hadapan Hinata.

"Selama ini, aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang payah. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan kekasih ku dengan romantis. Aku.. aku..minta maaf.."

"Na.. Naruto- _kun_ k.. kau..-"

Sontak manik _lavender_ gadis cantik itu pun membulat lebar, sejuta tanya dalam hatinya pun seolah juga sudah terjawab berkat ucapan Naruto. Secara tidak langsung dia mengerti alasan nya kenapa pria tercintanya itu tiba-tiba melakukan tindakan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, untuk itu aku akan menjelaskan nya."

Hinata hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan Naruto.

Masih sambil menunduk pria itu mulai bicara untuk mengungkapkan segela sesuatu yang saat ini ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan mu dengan teman-teman mu waktu di kelas tadi, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

"Mereka menceritakan tentang keromantisan pasangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan kau...

Kau hanya bisa diam dan murung. Saat aku melihat mu murung, aku merasa bersalah, bukan bersalah lagi tapi sangat bersalah. Selama kita bersama aku belum pernah sekalipun memberikan moment yang romantis padamu, aku hanya memaksamu mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas ku tentang keisengan apa saja yang aku lakukan pada teman-teman ku."

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ , i..itu tidak-"

"Hinata.. Aku mohon tolong dengarkan aku.."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapan gadis itu. Naruto nampak sangat serius, dia benar-benar ingin agar Hinata mendengarkan ungkapan isi hatinya.

"Mungkin selama ini kau diam karena kau takut kalau kau membicarakan tentang hal ini aku akan tersinggung dan marah. Tak apa Hinata aku mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau langsung berbicara tanpa harus memendamnya."

"Apa yang di katakan Ino memang benar. Wajar jika kau meragukan perasaan cinta ku pada mu Hinata, karena aku memang belum pernah mengatakan nya secara langsung. Wajar jika kau merasa tidak yakin dengan status hubungan kita karena aku memang belum pernah sekalipun memberikan moment spesial yang bisa membuat mu yakin dan percaya kalau kita ini adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Aku memang bukan Uchiha Sasuke, pria cuek yang menyimpan sejuta tindakan romantis pada sang kekasih di balik keangkuhan nya. Aku juga bukan Sai, seniman yang selalu rajin membaca buku dan selalu bisa memberi kejutan romantis tak terduga pada kekasihnya."

"Apalah aku ini, aku hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pria bodoh yang sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih dari bidadari cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tau Hinata, pria bodoh ini benar-benar membutuhkan mu, dia tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya jika dirimu tidak lagi ada bersamanya, dia ingin terus melihat senyum mu yang selalu membuat nya semangat, dia ingin selalu mendengar nasehat mu agar dia bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik, dia juga ingin selalu mendengar tawa mu yang selalu membuatnya bahagia."

"Mungkin belum ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan untukmu, tapi dia berjanji, dia akan melakukan apapun agar kau yakin padanya. Dia bahkan tidak akan ragu jika harus mengatakan kalimat 'itu' kepada semua orang yang ada di dunia ini supaya kau benar-bemar yakin. Jujur dia tidak akan mampu menjalani hari-harinya tanpa dirimu karena sesungguhnya, dia .. pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu ... benar-benar sangat mencintai mu, _Hime_."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia mengubah pegangan tangan nya yang tadi mencengkram bahu Hinata menjadi menggenggam erat kedua tangan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Manik _lavender_ bertemu dengan manik _blue sapphire,_ keduanya saling menatap dengan intens.

Mendengar kalimat Naruto, Hinata tak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun, wajahnya sudah merah merona bak kepiting rebus, degupan jantungnya makin lama terasa semakin cepat, keringat dingin pun juga sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kaget? Jelas. Terkejut? sudah pasti. Dugaan nya salah, keraguan dalam hatinya pun kini telah memudar dan hilang bak di telan bumi.

Sekarang dia sudah tau kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya., Menangis? Bukan pilihan yang bijak. Pingsan? Bukan pilihan yang tepat. Menangis dan Pingsan? bukan pilihan yang benar.

*Greep

Tak di duga ternyata Hinata memilih untuk mendekap tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan pria tercintanya itu.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ , Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meragukan perasaan Naruto _-kun_ padaku. Aku juga membutuhkan Naruto _-kun_ , aku juga ingin Naruto _-kun_ selalu ada di samping ku, aku ingin terus bersama Naruto _-kun_ karena, Aku juga sangat mencintai mu, _anata."_

Meski pelan namun Naruto bisa mendengar semua kalimat Hinata dengan jelas, tanpa ragu lagi pria itu langsung segera membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sama eratnya di tambah senyum bahagia yang terlukis indah dari bibir manis kedua remaja imut itu.

"Sama-sama dan Terima kasih juga _hime_."

Dan setelahnya moment romantis yang tercipta di antara mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga durasi yang memasuki sepersekian menit. Keduanya saling terhanyut dalam sebuah pelukan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang sampai-sampai mereka lupa dengan posisi mereka yang saat ini berada di tempat umum.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto melepas pelukan nya pada Hinata karena ada sesuatu yang baru dia ingat. Ia pun kembali menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana rasa es dawetnya hime?"

"Emm enak dan, manis. Naruto-kun tau saja kalau aku suka yang manis-manis!"

"Eh enak dan manis? Kau bercanda kan Hinata?"

"Tidak, Aku serius."

Naruto hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, Ia sempat bingung pasalnya ada yang janggal dengan pernyataan Hinata. Ada suatu bahan yang kurang dari es dawet buatan nya tapi kenapa Hinata justru mengatakan bahwa es dawet itu rasanya enak dan manis?

Setelah beberapa detik berfikir, pria itu kembali tersenyum sambil berucap.. "Berarti tidak salah kalau aku menamakan nya 'Es Dawet Rasa Cinta' ! "

"Eh memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata karena penasaran.

"Hehe tadi sewaktu aku membuat es dawet itu aku tidak mencampurinya dengan gula merah, karena gula merahnya habis. Jadi mungkin rasa manis yang Hinata rasakan itu berkat adanya perasaan cinta ku yang bercampur menjadi satu ke dalam es dawet itu- _ttebayo_!"

*deng

Hinata langsung _swetadrop_ setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Ia tersenyum kikuk sembari berucap dalam hati 'Ada-ada saja kekasih ku ini!'

Dia tidak bohong, es dawetnya memang terasa enak dan manis, tapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata es dawet yang di minumnya tadi tidak di campur dengan gula merah. Lantas rasa manisnya itu datang dari mana? Ya mungkin benar kalau rasa manis itu datang dari perasaan cinta Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

*deg

Entah kenapa kali ini jantung Hinata kembali berdetak kencang.

"Te..tentu Naruto- _kun_. Apa yang Naruto- _kun_ inginkan?"

Tidak menjawab dengan suara, Naruto hanya mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Perlahan jarak di antara mereka kian tipis, Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata sempat takut, sebagai manusia dia tentu punya naluri. Dia tau apa yang di inginkan Naruto, sayangnya kalau untuk sekarang dia belum siap.

Tapi apa daya tampaknya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda apa lagi menolak, Hinata bisa melihat kalau Naruto terlihat sangat menginginkan 'itu'.

'Apa? Sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ benar-benar ingin mencium ku. Aduh bagaimana ini!?' bisiknya dalam hati.

Hinata pun menutup kedua matanya, dia sudah pasrah kalau nanti Naruto melumat habis bibir mungilnya. Dia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan dari seorang pria yang dia cintai. Lagi pula apa salahnya memberikan sebuah ciuman, tadi Naruto sudah bersusah payah meracik es dawet untuknya, mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya serta dengan tulus pria itu juga membalas pelukan Hinata.

Anggap saja ciuman itu nanti sebagai imbalan atas usaha keras Naruto, bukankah begitu?

Hinata mulai merasakan bagian atas tubuh Naruto bergerak maju, dan semakin maju, Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menyapa daun telinganya, sedetik kemudian sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga Hinata...

"Uang jajan ku habis. Tolong nanti kau yang bayar es dawetnya ya?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

*Gubrak!

"KYAAA.. HINATA KAU KENAPA HINATA? APA YANG TERJADI?"

Teriak Naruto dengan amat panik ketika melihat Hinata terjatuh dari tempat duduk dengan tidak keren nya akibat ekspektasi yang melenceng jauh dari realita. Dia pikir Naruto ingin menciumnya tapi ternyata ...

Naruto hanya ingin mengatakan itu.

Memang sungguh malang nasib gadis cantik yang satu ini, punya kekasih tampan tapi sering terkena kanker (kantong kering). Sudah begitu sang kekasih juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga, contohnya seperti sekarang ini..

Hinata terlanjur berharap lebih tapi kenyataan nya jelas kurang dari apa yang dia harapkan.

 _'Yang sabar ya Hinata, tidak masalah kalau hari ini kau harus mentraktir kekasih mu, yang terpenting.. kau sudah tau kan kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu? oleh karena itu kau tidak perlu meragukan perasaan pria pirang itu lagi meskipun dia jarang bersikap romantis, karena sesungguhnya Naruto itu punya definisi sendiri tentang arti kata romantis."_

 **_END** _ **_**_

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya..**

 **AN: Halo apa kabar gaes? gimana ceritanya menghibur tidak? seperti biasa kalau pun tidak kalian tetap pura-pura terhibur saja ya? OK?**

 **Baik, bagi siapapun yang berminat me-review cerita ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar dan juga sebanyak-banyak nya! ^^**

 **Sekian!**


End file.
